1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extension cord device, more particularly to an extension cord device serving as a power strip device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional power strip device 1 includes a plurality of socket modules 11 for as many plugs to plug in. Each of the socket modules 11 has a fixed position relative to adjacent ones, such that when a larger plug is plugged in one of the socket modules 11, a portion of adjacent socket modules 11 may be blocked by the larger plug, rendering those blocked socket modules 11 unavailable for use.